Typically, spectral information used in metrological activities associated with semiconductor device manufacture is acquired through relatively time consuming spectral measurements during calibration, overlay activities, recipe creation, and other metrological activities. Spectral measurements many times increase overall processing time thereby reducing process efficiency. Therefore, there is a need to expedient acquisition of robust spectral information enabling a wide range of metrological activities in a manner preserving fabrication speed and efficiency.